Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail
by Daisyangel
Summary: third in my emily/Reid series follows in midnights in cups of coffee and shut up and kiss me. Emily brings a bit of Easter joy to her boyfriend. Please R/R!


A/n, the next one-shot in my Spencer/Emily series. The order of the series up to this point is In Midnights In Cups of Coffee, and Shut Up and Kiss Me. Now for your reading pleasure a bit of Easter fun for everyone's favorite couple. Please read and review and I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter! ------------------

Emily's heart melted as she saw her boyfriend's joyful face as they helped out with the Easter egg hunt the FBI was putting on for the kids in the foster care system. She had a hard time telling who was more excited, the kids or Spencer. Her heart grew heavy when she realized why he was having so much fun. He'd never been allowed to have a normal Easter as a kid. The Easter Bunny had probably never gone to his house. Walking up to him she smiled as she heard him tell a little girl to look to her right because he saw a chocolate bunny there. Smiling widely the girl told him thank you and then took off.

"Having fun, babe?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," Spencer replied looking down at the basket he held in his left hand. The adults were given baskets so they could participate in the festivities as well. Glancing in his basket Emily noted that it was empty where hers was pretty full.

"You haven't found anything yet," Emily commented. Spencer shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't know, aren't we a little too old to be going hunting for Easter eggs?"

"No, never, c'mon, let's go find you some Easter eggs," she cried grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Hesitating for a moment he gave in when he saw the light shining in his girlfriend's eyes. ------------------------

Twenty minutes later they were seated on the grass under a shade tree inspecting their baskets.

"We cleaned up pretty good," Spencer said with a smile on his face. After his initial reluctance he jumped into the spirit of things and turned it into a contest to see who could find the most the fastest.

"Mmm hmm, we sure did," Emily mumbled snuggling against him.

"Happy Easter, Em," Reid whispered softly as he removed a wrapped box from his pocket.

"Oh Spencer, you didn't have to get me an Easter present," she protested.

"No, but I wanted to, come on, open it," he gently commanded. Taking the box from his hand Emily eagerly removed the ribbon and the pretty floral wrapping before lifting the lid, revealing the gift.

"Oh, Spence, it's beautiful, put it on me?" she requested as she lifted the pretty gold bracelet with a rosebud charm on it out of the box.

"Of course I will, I'm glad you like it," Spencer said putting the bracelet on Emily's wrist and clasping it.

"I don't like it, I love it," Emily declared as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's lips.

"What do you want to do now?" Spencer wondered.

"How about we go back to my place? Your present is their, I accidently forgot it," Emily admitted sheepishly. Spencer laughed as he smiled at her.

"It's okay, your place it is, then," he said standing then holding out a hand to help her off the ground. Hand-in-hand they walked to the parking lot and climbed into Spencer's car and headed for Emily's place. -------------------------

"Sit on the couch and I'll be back with your present in a moment," Emily instructed.

"Yes ma'am. Sitting down, ma'am," Spencer teased with a mock salute. Emily threw a pillow at him as she made her way into her bedroom Spencer's chuckles following her. Getting comfortable on the couch Spencer sipped his glass of iced tea as he waited for Emily to come back. Five minutes later Spencer glanced up when he heard a noise in the doorway. His eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face as he took in the sight of Emily clad in a bunny suite. Taking a wild guess he spoke.

"Are you the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes I am, and I was told that there was someone here who had never been visited by me before. We can't have that, now, so I decided to change that," she explained. As she was speaking she was walking across the room carrying an Easter bag with several things in it.

"Wow," Spencer breathed as she settled next to him.

"Happy Easter from the Easter Bunny, Spencer Reid," she said as she handed him the bag.

"Thank you," Spencer replied as he looked into the bag. He smiled as he pulled out the largest chocolate bunny he'd ever seen. Next came several cadbury eggs. "These are my favorite," he breathed.

"I know, Garcia told me," Emily admitted. Next he pulled out a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies. He thought he knew what he'd find next and he wasn't disappointed. Removing the bag of coffee and the new deck of Uno cards Spencer's smile widened and his eyes softened as he stared at this woman who had given him something he'd never had before, a real Easter. Shifting forward he reached around and undid the zipper on Emily's bunny suit then he removed the bunny head. Letting the suite slide to the floor he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"What was that for?" she asked once they'd pulled apart.

"For giving me a real Easter. It means a lot to me that you'd go through that much trouble for me," he explained.

"It wasn't any trouble. I'll do anything to make you happy, sweetie."

"I know, and I appreciate that," he replied. Just then Emily's stomach growled causing them both to laugh.

"Well what do you say I fix us some lunch?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Nodding Emily rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen to start making lunch Spencer trailing behind.


End file.
